


If I fall (I will catch you)

by WwwsBryce



Series: Unaware!verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 파이크는 자신이 형편없는 관찰자였다는 것을 깨달았다.





	If I fall (I will catch you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I fall (I will catch you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322690) by [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris). 



 

 

파이크를 다시 깨운 것은 목소리들이었고, 그는 진심으로 그들이 닥치기를 바랐다. 그가 다시 꿈 없는, 네로-없는 잠 속에 빠질 수 있게 말이다ㅡ그가 정말로 발의 감각을 느낄 수 있는, 그들이 60억 영혼들과 함께 한 행성을 그저 잃어버리지 않은 잠 속으로.

“본즈, 난 브릿지에 돌아가야만 한다고!”

보아하니 새 CMO는 다른 계획을 가진 모양이다. 커크가 파이크 옆의 바이오베드로 질질 끌려왔다.

“내가 널 검사할 수 있게 좀 두라고.”

메드베이의 불은 모든 것을 반쯤 그림자에 남겨둔 채 은은하고 부드럽게 빛났으므로, 파이크가 깨어있다는 사실을 이 방의 다른 두 크루들로부터 숨겨줬다.

“하지만 본즈ㅡ”

“하지만은 없어.” 맥코이가 커크를 바이오베드로 밀쳤고, 그의 손은 짐의 어깨에서 절대로 떨어지지 않았다. “내가 널 그냥 놔주면, 넌 이 문을 벗어나자마자 쓰러지고 말 거야.”

“난 멀쩡하다고!” 맥코이의 손이 순간 긴장하는 것을 파이크는 볼 수 있었다.

“넌 멀쩡하지 않아. 넌 아드레날린이 넘치고 완전히 고집을 부리고 있을 뿐이야. 그뿐이라고.”

파이크는 두 사람이 눈싸움을 벌이는 것을 볼 수 있었고, 놀랍게도 결국 맥코이가 이겼다ㅡ그러나 그건 그가 쉰 목소리로 “제발”이라고 말한 이후에서였다. 파이크는 어째서인지 그게 반칙처럼 느껴졌지만, 커크는 더 이상 그를 누르고 있지 않은 손의 압력이 아니라 그 말에 고개를 떨궜다.

“그럼, 말해봐…정확히 어떻게 멀쩡한데?” 맥코이가 커크의 팔을 부드럽게 쓸어 내리며 물었고, 파이크의 마음 뒤쪽에서 궁금증이 올라오기 시작했다.

“갈비뼈가 아파. 손이 아파.” 맥코이가 어디선가 스캐너를 꺼내 들어 훑었다.

“네 갈비뼈는 멍들었고 넌 네 손을 부러뜨렸어ㅡ또 말이지. 뼈를 맞추고 고정시켜줄게.”

“끝내주네,” 커크가 그닥 기쁘지 않게 중얼거렸다.

“또 뭐?” 맥코이가 커크를 응시했다. “그리고 솔직해야 돼.”

“목이 아파.”

파이크는 창백한 빛 아래에서조차도 목 주변의 멍들을 아주 뚜렷하게 확인할 수 있었다.

“그 스팍 개자식이 널 제대로 손봐줬어,” 맥코이가 성난 목소리로 말했다. 보아하니 지휘관을 존경하는 것과 그를 모욕하지 않는 것에 대해 파이크가 CMO와 기분 좋은 소소한 이야기를 나눠야 할 필요가 있는 것 같지만, 그의 생각은 커크가 다시 입을 열었을 때 방해를 받았다.

“스팍만의 잘못이 아냐.”

“그래, 나도 네가 그를 도발했다는 건 알아, 하지만ㅡ” 맥코이의 말은 커크가 뭔가를 중얼거리자 침묵으로 사그라졌다. 커크의 목소리가 너무 작아서 파이크는 이해할 수 없었지만, 맥코이의 얼굴에서 문득 충격과 근심이 뚜렷하게 드러난 것으로 보아 좋은 내용 일리가 없었다.

“뭐라고?” 커크는 정말로 몸을 움찔했고 맥코이는 심호흡을 하며 스스로를 가라앉혔다. 파이크는 이 뒤에 뭘 예상해야 했는지 알지 못했지만, 맥코이가 양손으로 커크의 얼굴을 감싸고 임시 함장에게 심지어 더 가까이 몸을 숙이는 것만은 확실히 기대하지 못했다. “제발.” 그리고 여기 또 나왔다, 맥코이의 반칙. “제발, 솔직하게 말해줘. 그가ㅡ” 맥코이가 그의 말을 더듬거렸고, 그가 다음 말을 내뱉기 전까지 파이크는 아무것도 이해할 수 없었다. 마침내 이해했을 때, 그는 자신이 다시 잠들었기만을 바랐다. “네로가…그가 네게 무슨 짓을 했어?”

커크가 고개를 저었다. “아니.”

“짐.” 맥코이의 목소리는 절박했다.

“아니야. 약속해.”

더 안도한 것처럼 보이는 게 누구인지, 의사인지 아니면 자신인지 파이크는 알 수 없었다.

“신이시여,” 맥코이가 중얼거렸고 커크의 이마에 그의 이마를 맞댔다. “신이시여, 감사합니다.”

“널 생각했어, 있지?” 파이크는 제임스 T. 커크의 이런 목소리를 처음 들어봤다. 정직하고 다듬어지지 않고 너무나 지쳐서 파이크는 그저 듣는 것 만으로도 피곤을 느꼈다. 맥코이가 아드레날린 분출에 관해 맞았던 모양이다.

“짐,” 맥코이가 다시 한 번 말했고 그건 마치 기도문처럼 들렸다.

“그 행성으로 떨어질 때 널 생각했어, 본즈…” 커크의 목소리는 꼭 목이 졸린 것만 같았다. “신이시여, 그 행성은…” 이제 맥코이의 팔은 그를 감싸고 있고 두 남자 사이에는 어떤 공간도 남아있지 않은 것 같았다. 커크가 맥코이의 얼굴을 붙들고 그에게 입을 맞췄을 때, 파이크는 자신이 아주 깊은 사적인 순간을 침해하고 있다는 기분이 들었다.

어디에선가, 그의 마음 한 구석에서, 파이크는 자신이 이걸 알았어야 했다고 생각했다. 다시 생각해보면, 이건 너무나 명백해서 어떻게 단 한 사람이라도 이걸 놓칠 수 있었는지 알 수 없었다. 놓치고 있었던 사람이 오직 자신뿐인 게 아니라면 말이다. 그걸 누가 알겠는가.

“붕대를 감고 그 다음 침대로 가자,” 입맞춤이 끝나자 맥코이가 목소리에 미소를 담아 속삭였다.

“난 침대가 없어.” 커크가 하품을 했다. “엄밀히 말하면, 난 탑승해있지도 않단 말이야,” 그가 평상시의 껍질을 조금 되찾아 히죽거리며 꼬집었다. “각성제나 좀 주고 브릿지로 돌려보내줘. 할 일이 엄청나다고…알지, 함장님 일거리.”

“난 각성제를 주지 않을 거야ㅡ그건 네가 설탕 중독의 지나치게 흥분한 6살짜리처럼 행동하게 만들 뿐이라고.” 맥코이가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그게 네 평상시랑 조금이라도 차이가 있다는 건 아니지만.”

파이크는 거기에 킬킬거리지 않기 위해 최선을 다해야 했다.

“그리고 어차피, 넌 이 함선에서 우리가 가진 대부분의 자극제에 알러지가 있어.”

“하지만 함장님 일거ㄹㅡ” 맥코이가 또 다른 입맞춤으로 커크의 입을 막았다. “스팍이 함장님 일거리로 재미 좀 보게 하자, 응? 그리고 넌 내 쿼터에서 잘 수 있어.” 커크가 그를 바라봤다.

“스팍과 재미라고, 본즈? 진심으로?”

“그는 우후라랑 있잖아…그리고 그녀는 확실히 즐기는 법을 알고 있는 여성으로 보인다고.”

파이크는 거의 질식할 뻔 했다. 그가 완전히 놓치고 있었던 관계가 맥코이/커크만이 아닌 모양이다. 이 망할 함선의 누군가가 그에게 이걸 얘기해줬어야만 했다. 그런걸 얘기해주지 않는다면 어떻게 일등 항해사라고 할 수 있겠…오, 그래. 그는 문제를 볼 수 있었다. 그의 관찰 기술을 좀 더 단련할 필요가 있는 것이 분명해 보이지만, 지금 당장은, 그는 CMO가 그의 가장 친한 친구이자 명백한 연인을 붕대로 감아주는 걸 지켜보는 것에 만족했다.

그들이 끝났을 즈음에 파이크는 다시 졸음을 느꼈고, 그들이 나란히 메드베이를 빠져나가며 맥코이가 컴퓨터에게 불을 끄라고 명령했을 때 파이크는 다시 한 번 잠에 빠졌다.

 

 

 

ㅡ _끝_

 

 

 


End file.
